shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
On the Island of Darkness/Grogar commands Kozu
This is how On the Island of Darkness and Grogar commands Kozu goes in The Dark Island. Predaking: The scrolls say there is a hidden temple on the island. If you find it, it will give the warriors pure elemental powers, powers that can defeat the indestructible army. Cole: So you're saying we get to fight? Whoo-hoo! I've got happy feet! Predaking: And you, princesses, here it is written: "For once the four alicorns find the instrument of peace, they will strike it and know the power of the Ultimate Protectors." Tirek: The Ultimate Protectors? Predaking: It means they will be able to invoke the power of the Golden Dragon, an ancient fighting style only practiced by the First Spinjitzu Master. Cozy Glow: Of course, as temporary allies, and the other heroes, I guess, we are the protectors after all. Right, Chrysalis? Queen Chrysalis: Silly question! Of course we are. chuckles Uh, right? Shockwave: A medallion. It's like a compass. When the three holes match up, the medallion will reveal where the temple is hidden. Jay: Uh, how'd you know that? Shockwave: Oh, I did a lot of reading in my spare time. chuckles Adventure stories were my favorite. Tirek: Let's get on with this. Wu: Not you, princesses. Twilight Sparkle: Seriously?! Predaking: Wu is right. If you were to come across Grogar, it could prematurely start the Final Battle. We need to be at full strength before we take any risks. Cozy Glow: Somepony's jealous. Shockwave: Well, I could use some help around the shop. We should get working on vehicles that might help give us a fighting chance. Mac Grimborn: Everyone knows the plan, right? Wu: Remember, Grogar doesn't know we're on the island. It's imperative that you stay out of sight. Tirek: Infiltrate the Dark Island... Queen Chrysalis: Find the Temple of Light... Cozy Glow: Together! Predaking: Not so loud. Are you trying to get us caught? Cozy Glow: quietly Together! Better? we cut to Grogar, General Kozu and a Stone Swordsman swordsman speaks to him Stone Swordsman: language Grogar: What did he say, General Kozu? General Kozu: The mining, they've dug to new depths and have struck Dark Matter. swordsman gives the Dark Matter to Grogar Grogar: Amazing. The most powerful Dark Matter. General Kozu: He also says they have lost many warriors down the Mouth of Eternal Shadows just to obtain this one piece. Grogar: Then tell him I'll throw him down myself, because I need one thousand more just like this one to make my ultimate weapon. General Kozu: I will see that it is done. leave as the Overlord appears The Overlord: They respect you. This is good, but I feel a shift in the balance. Grogar: Ugh! I should've shaken my hoof more! Eventually. Maybe dramatically thrown over a table, or kicked over a— The Overlord: No, you myopic mortal! The warriors. I cannot see them, but I sense their presence. Grogar: Here? On the Island?